This invention relates to a gutter protector. In particular, this invention relates to a gutter protector that fits independently into standard gutters without fasteners such as nails or screws and deflects debris away from gutters while permitting water to flow into the gutters.
Traditional gutters trap and accumulate debris from trees, animals and other sources. Accumulated debris severely reduces the ability of gutters to properly transfer water from the roof of a structure to locations away from the foundation of the structure, thereby defeating the fundamental purpose of gutters. Accordingly, debris accumulation in gutters necessitates periodic maintenance to remove debris and return gutters to operational condition.
Various attempts have been made to alleviate debris accumulation in gutters. Each attempt, however, has provided either expensive, impractical designs or fails to provide systems easily and securely integrated into standard, existing gutters. None of the patents that follow are for gutter protectors that fit independently into standard gutter without attachment to the roof or structure or failed to propose a gutter protector capable of maintaining a uniform space between the gutter protector and standard gutter, or proposed expensive, complicated, or impractical spacing methods: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,404,775; 4,435,925; 4,497,146; 4,796,390; 5,181,350; 5,375,379; and 5,459,965. For example, the device proposed in the ""775 patent either provides no manner for maintaining a constant water flow passage between the device and gutter, or requires a separate, complicated support bracket. Similarly, none of the devices in U.S. Pat. No. 181, 375 or 459 allow for a constant water flow into the gutter.
The following patents failed to propose a gutter protector capable of adequately protecting the gutter from debris accumulation and/or required fasteners such as nails or screws to attach the gutter protector to the roof, fascia or other part of the structure to maintain the protective cover in place above the gutter and to provide a constant flow of water into the gutter: U.S. Pat. Nos. 546,042; 836,012; 891,405; 2,672,832; 4,455,791; 4,604,837; and 5,406,755. For example, the device proposed in the ""042 patent would trap debris where the shield meets the gutter, thereby preventing water flow into the gutter. Of the above patents, the following require fasteners for attachment of the gutter protector to the roof, fascia or other portion of the structure in order to maintain the protective cover of the gutter protector above the gutter and to provide a constant flow of water into the gutter: ""925, ""837, and ""755, Therefore, there is a great and thus unsatisfied demand for an inexpensive, uncomplicated, and effective gutter protector for use with standard gutters.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the problems associated with devices proposed in the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter protector made from one piece of material that is capable of deflecting debris away from the gutter while directing water flow into the gutter.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter protector that fits independently into standard gutters without the need for fasteners such as nails or screws for attachment to the roof, the fascia or any other part of the structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gutter protector which maintains a constant and adequate path for water flow into the gutter while deflecting debris away from the gutter.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent to one of skill in this art in view of the description that follows:
This invention provides a one-piece gutter protector which deflects debris away from the gutter while permitting water to flow into the gutter and fits independently into standard gutters without fasteners such as nails or screws for attachment to the roof, fascia or any other part of the structure. The gutter protector fits into a standard gutter and includes a rear portion which fits against at least a part of the rear wall of a standard gutter. The lower edge of the rear portion rests upon the bottom wall of the gutter and a curved portion that extends to and above the lip of the gutter, clips onto the lip and deflects debris away from the gutter but allows water to flow into the gutter.
The shape of the gutter protector maintains a constant and adequate path for water to flow from the roof into the gutter. A clip formed as part of the curved portion of the gutter protector enables the gutter protector to rest upon and be supported by standard gutters and maintain a constant path for water to flow to the interior of the gutter independently without the need for separate and complicated brackets or fasteners such as nails or screws that are attached to the roof, fascia or any part of the structure. The rear portion of the gutter protector fits against at least a part of the rear wall of the gutter while contacting the bottom wall of the gutter and does not require attachment to the fascia, roof or structure to maintain the protective cover over the gutter while allowing a constant flow of water into the gutter.